deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Man is the Archenemy for Man
Man is the Archenemy for Man is the fifteenth chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary A flash-back of a playground shows a young boy lifting the skirts of various girls who then does this to a younger Hibana Daida. At some point, Hibana kills the boy and crudely buries his cut up remains in a flowerbed and police come to the school and take her into interrogation. They ask her why she did this and she innocently replies saying that he did something bad. The face of the woman that was displayed on the front cover is shown revealing her to be nothing more than a skeleton and the mother of Hibana who evidently had always said that bad people should be punished. In present time, Shiro makes her way back to her room whilst covering her ears and complaining about a loud noise that is preventing her from sleeping as well as being hungry. Yō Takami awakens and asks of Ganta's whereabouts and Minatsuki tells him not to get up. Minatsuki replies saying that she doesn't know where he is and then accuses him of worrying about Ganta instead of her which he denies. Yō then trails off about having to tell Ganta something, he then enters a flash-back of his semi-conscious self overhearing Azuma Genkaku and Tsunenaga Tamaki's discussion.The two talk about a substance that instantly oxidizes the Nameless worm thus rendering it useless. Nagi Kengamine and Hibana engage in battle and as she lunges at him, Nagi uses his Branch of Sin but then realizes that the balls break apart on contact with the sword and is smashed against the wall. As Nagi recovers, he realizes that this is what Ganta had said and accuses Bundō Rokuro of editing the footage. Hibana explains that any Branch of Sin that makes contact with an Undertaker weapon is instantly dissipated. Nagi thanks her for the explanation which she happily replies saying that it's expected of a lady and Rokuro jeers at him. While Nagi tries to formulate a plan to get the elevator working, the Scar Chain members become increasingly nervous. Hibana begins to lecture Nagi about his lack of manners and how it will prevent him from growing into an adult while he simply stares at her amazed at her strength especially at her age. Hibana notes that Azuma told her not to kill people so she settles for torturing Nagi with a method called "Lingchi" and then explains what is after scolding him for not studying enough. As she cuts him, Hibana attempts to reassure him that the wounds she inflicts won't have a particularly negative effect on his life by comparing him to Sonpin, Helen Keller, Albert Einstein and Steven Hawkins. She also states that this is what her mother told her when she "trained" her. Hibana picks up a piece of Nagi's flesh and takes a bit out of it as she states that maybe he'll grow into an adult after slicing off some "bad" meat. Nagi then remembers her story and she replies saying that's it something to do to be a proper lady. Nagi then retorts stating that the most he could ever call her is a little girl and that's she's no way near being a lady. He goes on to call her a sick, twisted little girl with a rotten heart which causes her to go berserk, cry and swing her sword carelessly at him while listing reasons why she is a lady. Hibana manages to messily cut most of Nagi's arm who pulls the rest of it off and states that this kind of punishment is laughable then throws his severed arm at her. She winced as it makes contact with her cheek the realizes that Nagi used this as a diversion to slam Rokuro's head against the wall and start the elevator. As he grasps the lever, he manipulates the blood in his lost arm then says to Hibana that it'll be raining her blood today then pulls the lever as his BoS explodes. Ganta's group cheer as the elevator starts working then board it to continue with their plan. However, as they go up, Azuma stands at the top asks them to listen to his song then uses the guitar now converted into two guns to kill a large part of the group. The remaining members use their BoS and curse the monk which Azuma corrects to super monk. The elite guards kill more members after their failed attempts at using their BoS which they now realize won't work against them. Hibana lies unconscious as Rokuro stands above Nagi and congratulates him on defeating her when he only had a 2% chance of doing so. Nagi asks if the Undertakers will be after the others and Rokuro replies by pointing out that it was obvious and the chances of them beating the Undertakers is only 1.2%. Nagi remains optimistic by declaring that even if the chance was 0.17%, it would be enough and that they will win but, Rokuro only responds by calling him an idiot and that his job is making Nagi's chances of success zero. Rokuro goes on and it becomes apparent to Nagi that there's something wrong with the data chip. Meanwhile, Kosugi orders Ganta to protect the data chip when he is killed by a guard who ambushes them. With his dying breath, he tells Ganta that the chip holds all of their hopes and Ganta runs off to fulfill his duty. Rokuro leaves with a guard and Nagi takes out his communication teeth in a desperate attempt to warn them but, his message only reaches a laptop that was left behind in the Scar Chain base which Shiro enters and hears his pleas. The inspectors grow impatient and wonder when they are going to bring him the data. Ganta runs to his destination but, meets Azuma in the process and instinctively fires his BoS at him but it's absorbed by Azuma's necklace. Azuma points his gun at him but Mōzuri Gazuchi stops him by informing him that it's time and the two leave as a gate shuts behind them. The group becomes confused, unsure why they suddenly left when suddenly, Shiro bursts into the room. She pants heavily and seriously asks Ganta where the chip is. Ganta becomes utterly confused as to how Shiro knew about it but, has no time to question it as she takes it from him and throws it into a room that had previously been set ablaze. Ganta watches with wide eyes as his comrades voices echoes through his mind and Shiro slams the door shut as the entire room explodes. Shiro catches her breath and cheerfully asks if Ganta is okay and he stares at her completely horrified. Characters in order of appearance * Hibana Daida (flashback) * Shiro * Yō Takami * Minatsuki Takami * Azuma Genkaku (flashback) * Tsunenaga Tamaki (flashback) * Nagi Kengamine * Bundō Rokuro * Ganta Igarashi * Kosugi * Mōzuri Gazuchi 15. Man is the Archenemy for Man Category:Volume 4